


Что выросло, то выросло

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: По заявке: Я тоже хочу историю с картинок ПроХвост!) Который Баки отрезали в Гидре. Пусть он серьезно порасстраивается из-за этого, а Брок и Стив уверяют, что Бакины белоперая птичка и нахальная ящерка любят своего котика любым и всегда. И Баки успокаивается и комфортится. А потом, когда стрессовый период в его жизни прошел, суперсолдатская сыворотка берет свое, и хвостик отрастает заново! Сначала прорежется небольшой – эдакая кроликовая пушистенькая фуфырка – а потом будет длиннющий, густой и пышный, еще роскошней чем раньше)).





	Что выросло, то выросло

Баки протер запотевшее от пара зеркало в ванной, повернулся к нему спиной, оглянулся назад и вздохнул. Усилия врачей были тщетны, и хвост не делал никаких попыток отрасти.

Первый раз часть хвоста, чтобы проверить скорость и возможности регенерации, отрезали в Гидре еще в сороковые, хорошо хоть дополнительную пару ушей не тронули. Отрезанный кусок отрос через неделю, замораживать Баки тогда специально не стали. В пятидесятых до хвоста добрались уже ученые из советского филиала Гидры, но действовали более радикально и удалили весь. Через месяц хвост отрос. В семидесятых решили проверить возможности регенерации с учетом заморозки. Баки, сообразивший, чем пахнет дело, сражался отчаянно, распустил на ленты с десяток бойцов, но транки были мощные, и очнулся Баки уже без хвоста. На следующий день его отправили в крио, а когда через полгода разбудили для миссии и оставили потом наблюдать, за сколько восстановится отрезанная конечность, ученых ждало разочарование и повторный приступ ярости от Зимнего Солдата. Хвост не отрос ни через месяц, ни через два.

Когда Стив, еще в больнице, в первый раз увидел Баки раздетым, он только безмолвно плакал, печально опустив крылья и гладя металлическую руку. Стоявший рядом Брок – любовник Стива, которому предстояло теперь стать общим любовником – на руку смотрел, быстро моргая третьим веком, а его покрытый чешуей хвост (хво-о-ост!) стоял «перископом» и подрагивал от возмущения.

Подойдя ближе, Брок, как положено, протянул свой хвост к бедру Баки и ласково огладил, сказав:

– Давай знакомиться.

Баки в ответ горестно прижал уши к голове и тихо муркнул:

– Нечем.

– Как нечем? – встрепенулся Стив.

Баки, весь красный от смущения, повернулся задом, демонстрируя свой позор.

– Это при падении?

– В Гидре экспериментировали. После третьего раза не вырос.

– Третьего раза! – у Стива аж клекот в голосе прорезался.

– Да. Так что я теперь у тебя бракованный.

– У нас, – обвил хвостом металлическую руку Брок. – У нас, и не бракованный – уникальный.

– Самый лучший, – прижался всем телом Стив.

И Баки с облегчением выдохнул.

***

Стив показал Баки всем врачам. Место, где раньше рос хвост, просветили всевозможными приборами, провели массу анализов и тестов, назначили кучу витаминов, примочек и мазей. Ничего не помогало.

Через полгода всяческих процедур Баки плюнул и смирился. В конце концов, отсутствие хвоста не мешало натягивать своих любовников по несколько раз за ночь, а отдаваться самому, лежа на спине, было даже удобнее. Баки с удовольствием кутался в крылья Стива, а трахая его сзади – запускал пальцы в мягкие перья. Пересчитывал языком перламутровые чешуйки на предплечьях и шее Брока, слегка царапая когтями, а его хвост вообще обожал, учитывая, что тот умел вытворять. В ответ его «орел» и «ящерка» все время норовили почесать густую шерсть вторых ушей и нежно прикусывали их во время секса.

Приехав первый раз в Щ.И.Т. (Фьюри уже чуть не плясал от радости, все-таки боевые коты – редкая мутация), Баки, считавший, что там не принято выставлять напоказ свои звериные признаки (ведь Стив спрятал свои крылья в чехол, а Брок упаковался в куртку, скрывавшую и чешую, и обвившийся вокруг пояса хвост), понял, что ошибся. Встречавшиеся по дороге крылатые, хвостатые и даже рогатые агенты квадратными глазами смотрели на их троицу.

Около кабинета директора Баки сурово посмотрел на своих партнеров и спросил:

– Вы меня стесняетесь?

– Мы тобой гордимся! – хором воскликнули они.

– А зачем тогда вы прячете свои зоо-признаки, я так себя чувствую не только ущербным, но еще и идиотом, который издевается над своими любимыми.

Стив тут же снял чехол и расправил крылья. Брок, радостно оскалившись, сдернул куртку и выпустил на волю хвост.

– Прости дурака, это я. Еще и Стива подбил.

– Ладно. Но чтоб в последний раз.

***

Прошел год совместной, а последние три месяца еще и спокойной, жизни. Баки от установки импланта хвоста Стив и Брок отговорили, и он почти привык к своей особенности. Поэтому сначала не придал значения пульсирующей боли в пояснице, в общем-то, на тренировке Тор не слабо протер им пол. Но когда проснулся ночью от того, что копчик будто горел изнутри, а кожа на нижней части спины жутко чесалась – напрягся. Дотерпел до утра и сбежал, оставив записку, еще до того, как Стив и Брок выползли из спальни.

Доктор Чо, проведя ряд тестов, села напротив Баки, сложила за спиной яркие крылья бабочки и с улыбкой сказала:

– Поздравляю, мистер Барнс. Организм полностью очистился от последствий криозаморозок и запустил процесс регенерации. Так что скоро будете опять с полным комплектом.

– Серьезно?! И как долго ждать?

– Я прогнозирую полное восстановление в течение двух, максимум трех недель.

***

Баки схватился было за телефон, торопясь поделиться радостной новостью, но потом притормозил. А вдруг вместо прежнего шикарного хвоста после всяких экспериментов вырастет что-то неприятное на вид? Баки задумался. Итогом размышлений стал звонок Бартону.

Вечером Клинт, чуть не пуская слезу, уговаривал Стива и Брока:

– Мне предстоит две недели в жопе мира, а Лора, как назло, уезжает ухаживать за своей мамой – та сломала ногу. Кому, как не Баки – боевому коту-баюну, я могу еще доверить своих детей?!

Скрепя сердце, любимые отпустили Баки понянчиться с маленькими Бартонами, все равно у самих послезавтра начнется миссия в Бразилии, которая займет не меньше недели.

***

Баки каждый день оценивал прогресс и пока не мог понять, что из этого получится. На копчике красовалась какая-то маленькая фуфырка, хорошо хоть черная и пушистая.

Брок и Стив свалились на голову неожиданно, Баки как раз домурлыкал детям сказку на ночь. Во время бурного приветствия в гостевой спальне отросшее нечто спрятать не получилось. Что ж, «сюрприз» удался – Стив радовался как ребенок, а Брок все норовил потеребить шерстку.

Спустя еще неделю Баки, громко мурлыча, прогибался в спине, гордо держа трубой свой длинный, пушистый, блестящий, черный с серебристыми вкраплениями хвост, пока Стив вбивался в него сзади, от перевозбуждения взмахивая крыльями, а Брок облизывал раздвоенным языком стоящий колом член. Потом уже Брок гладил густую шерсть, толкаясь жадно и глубоко, лаская своим хвостом член Стива, которого в этот момент упоенно натягивал на себя Баки. Потом... В общем, любовники плотно окопались в спальне, с короткими перерывами на душ, еду и сон.

Но больше всего Баки был доволен вовсе не тем, что его хвост, который теперь был еще длиннее и пушистее, чем раньше, затмил даже шикарное рыжее «опахало» Наташи. А тем, как смотрят на него Стив и Брок. Ведь в их взглядах ничего не изменилось, там по-прежнему были любовь и гордость за своего уникального Баки.


End file.
